Tel est pris qui croyait prendre!
by strych
Summary: Hermione et Drago meilleures amis depuis l'enfance? Possible! Echaffaudant un plan afin de permettre à un couple de se former: la situation se renverse!Pas de Voldemort! Juste pour l'histoire: Hermione est sang-pur. HG/DM...


Bonsoir à tous lecteurs!

Je suis une nouvelle sur ce site! Ceci est ma première histoire publiée. C'est un OS sur le couple Drago/Hermione.

Alors pour m'aider à m'améliorer n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot...Bonne lecture :)

* * *

- Réveille-toi !

Voici la première chose que Drago Malefoy entendit dès son réveil, enfin, était la source de son réveil ! Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu les yeux chocolats de sa meilleure amie : Hermione Granger ! Sa très jolie meilleure amie ce matin d'ailleurs, comme tous les jours. La bouche pâteuse, il tenta d'articuler un son à peine audible :

Mmmhh…qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt !?

Si tôt ? Drago ! Il est quasi midi ! Le plan est simple mon cher, tu sors de ce lit, tu prends une douche et tu me rejoins dans ta cuisine, je t'expliquerais tout ! Allez Fissa !

Drago referma les yeux mais du les ouvrir bien vite, non ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, Hermione était bien là, au pied de son lit et elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir envie de quitter le lieu où elle se trouvait.

Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans les verbes te lever et te laver ?

Troll !

Waouh (ironiquement) Quel langage dès le matin, d'habitude tes surnoms s'étendent plus vers garce, connasse et autres diversités du genre !

La raison est simple et tiens en un mot ma petite : Matin !

Peut-importe…lève-toi ! Et attends que je sois sortie d'ici, je ne veux pas faire des cauchemars

La brune sortit en rigolant de la chambre, le dit blond éjecta sa couverture du bout de ses pieds. Sa tête toquait, ses oreilles bourdonnait, en clair, JAMAIS, il n'aurait du sortir avec ses co-équipiers hier soir. Il posa un pied à terre et puis l'autre, se leva et se dirigea vers sa douche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortit, se sentant d'un coup bien mieux. Il s'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon ainsi que d'un polo quelque conque, il donna juste un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas envie de faire attendre la lionne. Vous vous rendez compte, lui, Drago Malefoy ne prenant même pas la peine de faire ses cheveux pour elle Hermione Granger. Il devait vraiment en être fou. Il ne devait pas en fait, il en était ! Mais jamais il ne lui avait avoué. Quel crétin il était quand il s'agissait d'Hermione. Mais il se réjouissait en se disant que à défaut d'être son petit ami, il était au moins son meilleure ami, ça aurait pu être pire, elle aurait pu l'ignorer comme tous ses prétendants. Il secoua sa tête et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Hermione siégeait là, une tasse de café à la main, éblouissante, lisant le journal. Elle portait une jolie robe bleue nuit serrée par une ceinture noire ainsi que des ballerines de la même couleur, sa cape sur ses épaules. Elle leva la tête l'entendant arriver.

Elle lui émit un sourire :

Te voilà, bien assied-toi….Elle lui désigna du doigt la chaise en face d'elle.

Tu sais que je suis chez moi ?

Excuse-moi, l'habitude de diriger peut-être. Elle éleva un sourcil puis émit un petit rire nerveux.

Bon, dis moi-tout, pourquoi tu déboules dans mon appartement à cet heure-ci ?

La raison est très simple : Blaise et Ginny.

Quoi Blaise et Ginny ?

Mais vous êtes tous aveugles ou quoi ? Ils s'aiment mais ils ne se l'avoueront pas. Alors, mon but ? Les mettre ensembles par tous les moyens possibles et pour cela tu vas m'aider.

Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne pas demander à Weasley et Potter.

Pour des raisons qui sont évidentes, Harry est trop occupé avec Pansy ainsi que Ron avec Lavande. De plus, Blaise est ton meilleur ami. Tu veux son bonheur non ?

Drago lâcha un long soupir : Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillé ? Je veux dire ça peut attendre non ?

Drago aurait du le savoir, ne jamais jamais oh grand Jamais contredire ou ne serais-ce que remettre en cause l'avis d'Hermione Granger. Au gré des années, il avait eu le temps de l'apprendre. Or au vue de la tête de sa meilleure amie et accessoirement future-femme( ne l'en détromper pas il en était certain !) , il l'avait énervée, or pour son bien personnelle, enfin surtout de ses oreilles. Il se reprit :

Ca sonne vraiment ridicule mais oui je veux son bonheur !

Donc tu vas m'aider ? Elle lui avait demandé d'une telle manière, avec sa voix la plus douce et son regard enjoliveur qu'il ne sut lui résister. En même temps, même quand elle était en colère il ne savait lui résister non plus.

Oui !

Bien ! Alors je t'expose le plan : premièrement, nous leurs organisons un repas, je pensais à chez Maxim's, c'est assez romantique non ?

Si tu le dis, bon deuxièmement ?

En second, ils doivent boire.

Et comment veux-tu les faire boire ?

Tout bêtement en leur payant les bouteilles de champagnes, on leurs fait croire que le restaurant leurs offrent les boissons. Ils s'enivreront vite ne t'en fais pas…Toi et moi le savons.

Donc c'est cela ton plan ? Les enivrer afin qu'ils s'avouent ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre ? Ce n'est pas trop simpliste ?

Ce n'est pas tout ! On leur met quelques gouttes de veritaserum dans une de leurs coupes et le tour est joué mon p'tit pote !

Hermione Granger, tu es diabolique, je ne voudrais jamais me retrouver contre toi ! Deal ! Je te suis.

Parfait !

Dis-moi quand, où et comment ?

Drago, dois-je te rappeler quel jour nous sommes ?

Heuuu…oui.

Le 13 Février Dray…le jour qui précède ?

La Saint-Valentin.

Bien, alors, demain soir, nous nous arrangerons avec le patron du restaurant, c'est Seamus Finnegan, il me doit une dette, il versera le veritaserum dans la bouteille. Le tour sera joué. Toi et moi, nous observerons la scène dès cuisine., Alors Drago Malefoy, votre mission si vous l'acceptez : Convaincre Blaise Zabini de se rendre chez Maxim's demain à 20h. Pour ma part, je me chargerais de -lui que tu veux diner avec lui peut-importe

Mais ça va faire gay ! Je veux dire si je lui propose de diner avec moi le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Tu me vois arriver près de Blaise : « Hé Blaise, dis je me demandais, demain c'est la Saint-Valentin, du coup je me disais que cela serait pas mal si toi et moi on se faisait un petit repas. Chez Maxim's ? Rien de plus Romantique pour nous deux » Ah Oui, je suis certain qu'il serait convaincu.

Mais non, vous les mecs vous ne savez même pas quel jour on est alors il ne tiltera pas. Ecoute, je tiens à ce plan plus que tout, Gin' est ma meilleure amie, et je commence à en avoir marre de les voir se tourner autour tous les deux. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse et ce bonheur, je suis persuadée que c'est avec Blaise qu'elle l'obtiendra.

Drago acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, franchement qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle hein. Rien, il irait jusqu'à donner sa vie pour elle. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il le lui dise. Il était un Malefoy après tout non ? Et ce qu'un Malefoy veut, il l'obtient. Foutue conscience, pour se parler intérieurement il était fort mais quand il s'agissait d'agir, c'était autre chose. Il regarda la femme devant lui, elle lui souriait d'un sourire splendide, il aimerait tant pouvoir se réveiller chaque matin à coté d'elle, pouvoir l'embrasser autrement que sur la joue ou sur le front, pouvoir lui tenir la main, pouvoir lui faire l'amour. Il était décidé, il allait lui dire !

Mais quand ?

Le lendemain soir….

Hermione et Drago était caché dans la cuisine du Maxim's, enfin caché c'était un bien grand mot, ils observaient à travers le hublot de la cuisine. Leur plan fonctionnait à merveille, le couple allait entamer leur deuxième bouteille de champagne où avait été versé au préalable le veritaserum. Blaise venait de servir deux coupes, Ginny riait à gorge déployé. Drago se tourna vers sa complice.

Ma chère, je crois que ton plan fonctionne à merveille

Mais je ne suis pas la meilleure élève sortie de Poudlard pour rien.

Tu aurais vraiment du atterrir à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor.

J'ignore comme je dois le prendre.

Bien c'est évident.

Les deux amis furent interrompus par le raclement de gorge du propriétaire ; Seamus.

Drago, Hermione, je pense que cela a fonctionné à merveille. La maison vous offres le champagne.

Sans aucune autres explications Seamus leur tendit à chacun un coupe. Ils le remercièrent d'un sourire. Ils trinquèrent en se lançant un « A la notre ». Ils se mirent à boire leurs coupes se détournant du hublot, n'apercevant pas le sourire conspirateur de Blaise et Ginny ! Hermione fut la première à parler :

On devrait y aller, mieux vaut les laisser seul à seul.

Bien Chef ! Et où allons-nous ?

Ca te dirait chez moi ? On n'a pas encore mangés et il y a des lasagnes à réchauffer…Ca t'intéresse ?

Je ne dis jamais non à lasagne moi !

Alors on y va.

Appartement d'Hermione Granger.. Soirée du 14 Février

Drago et Hermione apparurent à l'appartement de cette dernière avec une drôle de sensation au ventre qu'ils ne sauraient décrire. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Hermione sortit les lasagnes du four tandis que Drago mettait la table. Un rire nerveux se fit entendre et un :

Oh Merlin d'Hermione. Drago se retourna et regarda la source du rire : Tu te sens bien ?

Elle continue à rigoler de plus en plus fort et tenta d'articuler : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre…

Le blond secoua la tête ne comprenant pas : Quoi ?

Hermione se calma et lui fit : Ginny et Blaise se sont bien foutus de nous ainsi que Seamus. Tu te sens pas bizarre ?

Heu, si un peu, comme si j'avais envie tout d'un coup de dire la….S'apercevant de ce qu'il allait dire, il souria également : Du veritaserum !

Oui ! Tu sais maintenant qu'on en est en confidences, je trouves qu'on ressemble à un vieux couple toi et moi. Tu sais se chamaillant tous le temps, regarde-nous, on est comme eux. On se connaît parfaitement Dray, tu connais toute ma vie, mes amis, même mon appartement, regarde tu as mis la table sans rien me demander. Je ferais pareil chez toi et comme ces vieux couples, physiquement il n'y a plus rien. Or je veux qu'il y ait quelques chose, je veux dire par là….heu…je t'aime peut-être un peu plus qu'un ami…

Drago se demandait si le sens de la phrase d'Hermione signifiait réellement ce qu'il avait compris. Il n'avait pas rêver non ? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait ? Il regarda Hermione dans les yeux, il était proche d'elle, elle était là à porté de sa main. Il se dit que c'était sa chance aujourd'hui, le veritaserum aidant, il devait lui dire et au moins il saurait à quoi s'en tenir avec elle. Il ouvrit la bouche au même moment que sa compagne mais elle fut plus rapide, elle lui demanda doucement, lentement : Dis-moi quelque chose ? Dis-moi que je n'ai pas tous gâché ?

Il s'approcha lentement de la brune, lui prit la main et amena son corps plus près du sien. Il la regarda dans les yeux, lui tenant le visage en coupe : Tout gâché ? Tu rigoles, tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment ? Que tu me dises que tu éprouves pour moi autre chose que de l'amitié ? Je pense que je ne m'en souviens même pas…j'ai toujours été fou de toi Hermione Granger, fou fou fou… Pourquoi crois-tu que chaque fois qu'un garçon te tournait autour il était aussi vite remballé ? Oh non Hermione, tu n'as rien gâché, c'est moi plutôt qui n'ai pas eu le cran de t'avouer ce que je ressentais pour toi, je veux dire Je t'aime.

Drago rapprocha son visage du sien, leurs bouches s'unirent dans un baiser chaste au départ et qui dégénéra bien vite…

Quelques heures plus tard, matin du 15 Février

Drago et Hermione gisaient dans le lit de cette dernière. Hermione sa tête contre le torse du blond. Le blond se mit a appeler son amante : Hermione ?

-Mmmhhh.. ? Drago..je dormais si bien …

- Je sais mon amour lui fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux…je veux juste te demander une chose.

Hermione releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux : Vas-y ?

Epouse-moi…

Quoi ? Mais Drago, tu ne crois pas que ça va un peu vite…

Hermione, toi et moi on s'aime depuis quand toujours ? Regarde nous, on a 25 ans tous les deux, on a attendu plus de 20 ans, il est largement temps non ? Ecoute, tu sais quand on s'est rencontré, je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. C'était à la Garden party des Harper. On devait avoir quoi. Six ans…Ouais six ans. Je m'embêtais ferme, ma première sortie officielle avec mes parents. J'aurais du être heureux non. Et puis tu es arrivée dans ta petite robe blanche, tu as littéralement rayonné Hermione. Tu m'as rendu heureux ce jour-là en venant vers moi et me demandant si je voulais jouer. Nos parents se sont mis à sympathiser de ce fait. Puis on est rentré à la maison, je ne voulais pas te quitter mais nos parents ont voulut se revoir alors j'ai supporté. Mais quand je suis rentré de cette journée au manoir. J'ai regardé ma mère et je lui ai dit : un jour Hermione, je l'épouserais.

Oui ! Oui je vais t'épouser Drago Malefoy. Si tu savais comme j'en ai rêvé. Faut qu'on le dise à nos parents ! Je veux dire, ils vont être fous de joies, nos mères planifient notre mariage depuis qu'on a quoi 15 ans. Et Ginny. Et Blaise. Et…

Drago la fit taire d'un baiser : On a encore toute la journée et plus encore mon amour….


End file.
